Weddings, Love and Friends in High Places
by jcal4evr
Summary: A Carter and Abby getting hitched fic. X-Files/ER crossover with Carbyness and shipperness!


Title-"Weddings, Love and Friends in High Places"   
Rating-hmm . . . PG? PG-13? I dunno . . .   
Author-Me silly! jcal4evr aka Stephanie  
Disclaimer-Don't own 'em, never have, never will.  
Comments-Comments can be directed to steph_2816@yahoo.com. Praise will be used to keep my  
muse happy and flames will be used to light the candle I write by!  
Summary-A Carter/Abby wedding fic with a buncha X-Files MSR thrown in.  
Author's Notes-I'm this is my first attempt at a crossover and as an X-Files fic . . . so if it sucks,  
well too bad! I'm posting this for my dear beta bitch, Jen. Who helped me with my grammar  
problems, chapter separation and title. Thank you my dear, you rock my socks! This is dedicated  
to the kooks over at FanForum: Jen, Raine, Sporky, Jess. Kevvy, Pix, Drumsie, and whoever else  
I forgot! I wuff you guys! Fuzz and Carrots forever! :)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"And don't forget to bring that partner of yours you keep telling us about!" Carter said  
through his cell phone, as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Yes Carter," Mulder sighed through the phone, "I'll bring her."  
  
"Okay, see you then!"  
  
"Okay, bye." Mulder hung up the phone. His best friend from high school had just called  
to make sure he was coming to his wedding. Carter insisted that Mulder bring Scully  
along. Mulder was going to be his, as Carter called it, "second best man." The best man  
would be one of Carter's former teachers, a man named Peter Benton. Carter's "third  
best man" would be another teacher and colleague, Mark Greene. All Mulder knew was  
that he wasn't going to know anybody there, albeit maybe Carter's parents and  
grandparents, if they even had the decency to show. That was one of the reasons  
Mulder was happy to oblige to Carter's wishes. The other was because he simply liked  
spending time with Scully. Now all he had to do was get Scully to see that.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Oh come on Scully!" Mulder protested, "It'll be fun."  
  
"For a whole week? No Mulder!" Scully said firmly, "I am not being dragged along to  
this!"  
  
Mulder sighed. "Okay Scully, lets make a deal."  
  
Scully rose her eyebrows, "What kind of deal?"  
  
Mulder could see he had gotten her attention. "Well, if you come with me, and  
afterwards, can honestly say you didn't have fun, then I promise you, I won't talk to you  
about aliens for a whole week."  
  
The idea of not having to hear about Mulder's theories about aliens taking over the  
world and such was quite appealing to her.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Scout's honor," he said.  
  
"Okay, but you're not gonna have much fun telling your fish friends about your alien  
theories for an entire week!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Mulder said slyly  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
As Mulder and Scully were boarding the plane for Carter's wedding, Abby was busy  
making sure last minute details for the wedding were being taken care of. Abby and  
Carter had been engaged for a year now. Carter had been there for Abby so much in  
the last couple years. When Abby's mom had killed herself, when she had broke up  
with Luka two years ago, and when she had gone back to med. school. She realized  
that Carter had become so much more to her than just a friend. He was her touchstone,  
her lifesaver. And now he was her fiancee.   
  
She grinned to herself. Abby couldn't wait for the wedding. It would be perfect. She was  
getting her dress custom made, as well as John's tux. The wedding would be held in a  
small chapel in a small Chicago suburb and the reception in a beautiful hall at the  
nearby Palmer House. All this would be paid for care of Carter's rich, although often  
absent, parents and grandparents. Abby supposed it wasn't fair to group Carter's  
Gamma in that group, though she was far from the perfect grandmother. Her mind  
wasn't on that now though. Her mind was focused on perfecting the details of the  
wedding.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Scully groaned. Why again had she agreed to this? She was squished between a  
mother with a crying baby and a snoring businessman. Meanwhile Mulder was three  
rows behind her in similar conditions. Damn the airline for overbooking! Well, at least  
they were landing soon. From there they would drive over to his friend's house, where  
they would stay. Then, after they rested a bit, they would have dinner, where Scully and  
Mulder would be able to meet everyone. She sighed. Two more hours . . .   
  
Four hours and one traffic jam later, Mulder and Scully were walking up the steps of  
Carter's new house. Just as Mulder raised his hand, the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Mulder!" Carter said as he hugged his old friend, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. And you?"  
  
"Pretty damn good." Carter replied, "And I assume this is the famed Dana Scully?"  
  
Scully raised her eyebrows at Mulder. He blushed, slightly embarrassed. "John Carter,  
meet Dana Scully."  
  
Carter shook Scully's hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Scully said warmly.  
  
"Come in, come in. You can just set your stuff down by the door. You guys want to meet  
Abby?"  
  
"Sure," Mulder said.  
  
Carter led the way into the kitchen, where they saw a pretty brunette chopping  
vegetables by the sink. She looked up, and when she saw them, wiped her hands on a  
dishcloth and welcomed them.  
  
"Abby, met my friend Mulder, and his partner, Dana Scully."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from John. It's great of you guys to  
come all the way down here."  
  
"Well, I'd never miss Carter getting married! Never thought I'd see the day." Mulder  
joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Carter grinned.  
  
"Why don't you show them to their rooms John?" Abby suggested, "Let them get settled  
a bit before everyone comes over?"  
  
"That sounds good right about now," Scully said.  
  
"Okay, follow me," Carter said.  
  
Carter, followed by the two, walked up the stairs and stopped halfway down, opening  
the door. "This will be your room Dana, and the door next to yours will be Mulder's.  
Everybody will be here at about seven, and will eat at about seven-thirty, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," Mulder said, as he stepped back out into the hallway and into his room,  
"See you then."  
  
"Okay," Carter said, turning his head back to Scully, "If you need anything, just let us  
know, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Scully said as she turned back into her room, "I'll see you at seven."  
  
"Alright." Carter replied, walking back down the hallway.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Scully awoke from her nap at 6:15, with enough time to jump in the shower and get  
dressed for the informal dinner with Carter and Abby's colleagues. She was actually  
quite surprised to find that Mulder's friend Carter, as well as his fiancee Abby, were   
actually extremely normal. And very nice. Scully half expected them to be the married  
version of the Lone Gunmen. It was a breath of fresh air to see Mulder had friends that  
weren't . . . eccentric. She got out of the shower, and went into her room to decide  
what to wear. Mulder had told her that it would be informal, so she figured she should  
wear something nice, but not too casual. Scully finally decided on a comfortable navy  
blue sweater and a pair of nice khaki pants. She blow dried and brushed her hair, took  
one last look in the mirror, and then exited her room. Scully turned to go down the  
stairs, before deciding to make sure Mulder was up.   
  
"Mulder?" She asked as she knocked on the door, "You up?"  
  
A voice came from behind the door, "Yeah! Come in."  
  
She opened the door to find Mulder putting gel in his wet hair.  
  
"I'll be done in a sec."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how do you like Carter?"  
  
"Not what I expected," she said honestly.  
  
"Aww. What? You thought he would be a crazed member of some UFO cult or  
something?" Mulder asked with a grin.  
  
"Something like that." Scully admitted.  
  
"Well, not all my friends are like the Lone Gunmen." Mulder said.  
  
Scully grinned, "What friends?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, "You ready G-woman?"  
  
"Let's go, Spooky," Scully shot back.  
  
Mulder grinned. This would definitely be a fun trip.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Hey people! See that box down there? REVIEW!!! Or send love and fuzz to  
steph_2816@yahoo.com. 


End file.
